No Good Deed
by Deathcrest
Summary: Loki Odinson, for his lies and crimes against Asgard and the AllFather, shall have his lips sewn shut not by goblins, but by his brother himself. Delve into the mind of the Trickster, and taste the bitterness of unrecognized justice.


**Disclaimer: Thor belongs to Marvel.**

AN: _In which Loki has his mouth sewn. Based off one of the Norse myths, but instead of the trolls doing it, I have Thor sewing it shut. Teehee, very sadistic of me._

* * *

><p>"<em>No good deed goes unpunished; No act of charity goes unresented." - Elphaba<em>

One prick, one drop.

Loki shut his eyes as pain lanced through him like the lightning his brother wielded within and without battle.

Another prick, another drop.

He gasps as the agony intensified, as his brother's rough hands held his jaw tightly and pierced his lips with the silver needle. Cruel laughter reached his ears as the court subjects jeer and cackle at his pain.

Blood leaked down his lips, down his tongue. The taste of Jotuun blood disgusts him, but knowing all the same that it flows in his veins made it all the more horrible.

Loki's cries of pain went unheard, went unnoticed, uncared for as Thor, his handsome face set in a mask of stone, brought the needle up and down, through pale skin and crimson red blood; blue eyes that once shown with playfulness and arrogance and brotherly love now gazed at him with icy hate. Loki felt a shiver crawling up his spine as he stared into the eyes of the God of Thunder, into the eyes of the son their father favored.

This was his punishment, Odin had said. His mouth shall be sewn shut, forever keeping him in silence until he had served his time of penance for spreading lies and wickedness.

The pain was consuming. His magic bound by the powers of Gungnir, Loki could not even alleviate himself of the pain.

Screwing his eyes shut, Loki cursed them all in his mind: his father, his mother, Thor, the people of Asgard.

Damn them. Damn them all.

Hadn't he done it for the good of Asgard? For the good of the Nine Realms? Surely, the people know that Thor's arrogance would lead them to destruction! Loki had only done what was best for Asgard. Thor was nothing but a spoiled brat, a child who thought he was better than everyone else. Loki would have made a far better King than _him_.

There was also the Jötuuns. Those pathetic creatures would have threatened the safety and sanctity of Asgard, threatened the security of the Gods. By destroying Jötunheim, Loki would have ensured the eternal protection of Asgard and the other Realms. He should have been praised, been revered. The other Gods should have immediately swore their allegiance to him. His father should have seen that he was the _better_ son, that he would be a greater King than Thor.

Alas, his good deeds were dashed as his bumbling, idiot of a brother had to come back and disrupt his plans! Then the All-Father had to condemn him to this punishment, as if he was the one in the wrong.

No, he was in the right. He was a Prince of Asgard, not the son of a dead Frost Giant King. No, never. He will never accept that. No Jötuun Prince would destroy his own people. Only a Prince of Asgard could do that, have the will to do that. He was a Prince of Asgard.

No, he was the _true_ Prince of Asgard.

Loki's cry of pain was smothered as Thor, none too gently, brought down the needle and raised it high again. The blood was beginning to pour, mixing with his tears of pain and humiliation. Damn him. Damn his oafish brother.

They may be able to silence his words, but _never _his thoughts, never his memories.

He will show them. He will show them all. They will rue the day the Gods of Asgard sewed the lips of the Trickster. Yes, they shall rue.

For if there was one thing that Loki was eternally exceptional at, it was remembering.

Yes, all of them shall pay. His father, Odin, shall be cast down first for his obvious and eternal preference of Thor to Loki. Next will be his mother, Frigga, for her lies and her false comforts. Then will come his brother, the God of Thunder: Thor. That idiot shall pay dearly for his arrogance, his stupidity.

He was right. He was true. He was justice.

And with one final tug, Thor ripped the remaining thread from the knot on Loki's lips. The powerful tug caused the God of Mischief's skin to break and tear, a whimper of pain bubbling in the pale man's throat. But no one noticed.

All around, they mocked at him, at his downfall. They laughed openly, gleeful disgust and detestation swimming brightly in their eyes. Loki looked at them all, gazed at every laughing face, every mocking expression.

He gazed at them with his green eyes, filing every being in his memory.

They will all pay. Every one of them.

Yes, a day will come when the blood of Asgard shall run forth into the cosmos itself. Loki will have justice. Loki will have vengeance.

He was true. He was right. He was justice.

Loki was justice, and justice demanded what was right.

Suddenly, the shackles that held his hands disappeared, but not the magic that dangled away from his reach. Looking up, he saw his father, mirroring his brother's grim expression, and bellowed out in a voice that would have shook Loki had he not been so wrapped up in his world of loathing. "Loki Odinson, as decreed by the All-Father and the ruler of Asgard, you shall thereby remain in imprisonment until you have served your punishment."

Then, with a resounding thud of his spear, Loki was grabbed roughly by two guards and was hauled off the laughing court, away from their abhorrence, away from his family's utter detestation.

As he was being carried off to the dungeons, his prison, Loki's hands found their way up to his lips. His fingers, ever cool, felt the foreign material of the charmed thread sewed to his lips. They stung when touched, and when Loki brought his hands away from his mouth, their pale fingers were bathed in blood.

Loki's blood.

His cell now before him, the two guards kicked him inside, sending him face-first into the rocky surface, his tortured lips grazing the shard-like earth. Glaring hatefully at the now locked cell, Loki could only breathe in pain as he sat in the silent darkness.

Loki demanded justice.

Justice demanded what was true.

They had taken Loki's blood.

Justice will take theirs.

Yes, they shall rue the day they sewed the lips of the Trickster. For what they took in blood, the God of Lies shall take back the same. All of them, all of Asgard, all of the Nine Realms, shall pay.

_In blood._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_So, you might have gathered that Loki is quite vengeful and angsty here. Well, that was what I saw in the movie anyway. Oh, and you might also have guessed that the title "_**No Good Deed**_" is actually a song from the musical "_**Wicked**_". The song itself relates about doing good deeds, and in the end, when you are judged, those good deeds are cast aside and forgotten in view of your mistakes. It was paired well with Elphaba, the main star of the musical, and when I watched Thor, I also thought it would pair up quite stunningly with Loki._

_Anyhow, I shall leave that to you. So, enjoy. _


End file.
